wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EHeroMatty/Umuru Deck !
Updated: 3/2/2015 Hello Everyone! I am back with an all new Umuru-style deck! now looking at the new support, I've been figuring out a way to try them out and I believe with a Simple Key, we can unlock Umuru's potential! Now, Here's a build I've tried thinking and theorycrafting about for Umuru's newest Deck as well as her Level 5 with explinations. I Hope you enjoy, and help me out as well as give suggestions for future builds. LRIG Deck: 10 Level 0 LRIG: Umuru=Noll, Wielder of the Key of Creation: Our Kawaii Keymaster ready to unlock a new door of Potential! Level 1 LRIG: Umuru=Ett, Wielder of the Key of Chaos: Just Umuru's Vanilla 1. Level 2 LRIG: Umuru=Två, Wielder of the Key of Creation: Sets off Texahammer and much more with 1 Black Ener. Level 3 LRIG: Umuru=Tre, Wielder of the Key of Creation: Umuru in this form can Revive an Ancient Weapon with just 1 Black Ener on-play! Level 4 LRIG: Umuru=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Chaos: This form unlocks Umuru's newest Potential to revive a SIGNI and lt Action abilities go off for free that work in Trash. Level 5 LRIG: Umuru=Fem, Wielder of the Key of Creation: The Star of the deck in her newest form! Setting up my deck and milling it as she (and myself) so wishes! Arts: 4 1 Thousand Punish: An early Surprise for early plays against weaker SIGNI at the start of the game for swinging at the Life Cloth faster. 1 Grave Out: Sets up future plays for later use. 2 Ancient Surprise: One of the best Arts in the game. letting me use various effects from reviving an Ancient Weapon and much more! Main Deck: Spells: 8 2 Get Ready (Life Burst): This Life Burst is able to add any SIGNI from my deck to my hand if triggered. Also, I am able to do neat Tricks using Rest then Effect cards. 1 Fracturing Lust: This card is for those nasty plays such as Bing Bang etc. 3 Grave Pain: A better Grave Maker. By banishing a Signi you own, mill the top 3 cards of your deck to trash. 2 Lost Technology: Using this will trash 3 Ancient Weapons to crash 2 Opposing Life Cloth. After testing, I've decided to run 2 again. Level 1 Signi: 9 3 Servant O (Life Burst): a Guard. 1 Code Anti Texahammer (Life Burst): Your Reviver if sent from deck to Trash for free! As well as a draw 1 Life Burst. 3 Code Anti Voyini (Life Burst): A self Mill/Draw card if you get 3 Ancient Weapons in your Mill. if used right, you can mill 8 cards using Grave Pain! 2 Code Anti Doronjo (Life Burst): Has the same Life Burst as Texahammer and Voyini. Can Weaken an opposing Signi by 2000 when this card is Banished. Level 2 Signi: 7 3 Servant D2 : a Guard 1 Code Anti Delhi: a Self-Reviver by paying 1 Black and a Colorless Ener. 2 Code Anti Aztec: a VERY great attack sponge if used with Ancient Surprise. or sets up attack patterns. 1 Code Anti Yanmen Pass: You can use Megatron if you like...I just like this art more. this is basically a rest it to kill off a card thats 3 or less by sending a SIGNI you control to trash. Level 3 Signi: 9 1 Servant T2: a Guard. 3 Code Anti Arahabaki (Life Burst): A VERY Excellent card that revives any card except my guards just by tossing 1 card to the trash. as well as fixes Ener issues at times with her Life Burst. 1 Code Anti Costaric (Life Burst): a very handy SIGNI that when revived lowers an opponents SIGNI power by 5000. 4 Code Anti Kythera: You can gain advantage from it by milling the top 3 cards of your deck and adding 1 Ancient Weapon among them to your hand. Level 4 Signi: 7 2 Servant Q (Life Burst): a Guard. 1 Code Anti Nessie (Life Burst): The newest card in our arssenal! She's Umuru's Viomana sorta but can use her Abilities with the latest Umuru Level 4. 2 Code Anti Partheno (Life Burst): a Life Saver Life burst that I had to cut down to 1 due to space. 1 Code Anti Ouroboros: A strong Vanilla Beater to break down other big walls. 2 Code Anti Palbek: A reviver by tapping this card and paying 1 Black Ener. 1 Code Anti Marsface: By sending 1 or 2 SIGNI you have out, you can lower the Strenght of any opponent's cards thus banishing them or mking them more vulerable. Category:Blog posts